So This is Christmas War is Over
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Snarry slash. Chapter 2--Harry finds his home--in Sev's arms. Wub
1. So this is Christmas War is Over

SO THIS IS CHRISTMAS (WAR IS OVER)  
  
Song fic to "So This is Christmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon and Yoko Ono  
  
---  
  
So this is Christmas  
  
And what have you done  
  
Another year over  
  
And a new one just begun  
  
And so this is Christmas  
  
I hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear one  
  
The old and the young  
  
----It was Christmas. It was my last Christmas at Hogwarts. Or the first anniversary of Voldemort's attack. I killed him-I never know how or why but I couldn't have done it without Severus Snape. He says the feelings are mutual, but I want more. ----  
  
A very Merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear  
  
----Members of the Order killed most Death Eaters. Women and children can now sleep safely in their beds. They can be happy. I know I never will be. Sure, Severus and I are somewhat friends. ----  
  
And so this is Christmas  
  
For weak and for strong  
  
For rich and the poor ones  
  
The world is so wrong  
  
And so happy Christmas  
  
For black and for white  
  
For yellow and red ones  
  
Let's stop all the fight  
  
----Seamus and Ron got badly injured. Seamus...Seamus will never see again. Luckily, Lavender is by his side, through thick and thin. Ron is severely paralysed and cannot walk alone. He has Hermione. But I am alone. ----  
  
A very Merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear  
  
---But I shouldn't think of my loneliness. I am forever grateful that Severus is my friend. It is Christmas and I should not be the grumpy one- that's Severus' job!----  
  
And so this is Christmas  
  
And what have we done  
  
Another year over  
  
A new one just begun  
  
And so happy Christmas  
  
We hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear one  
  
The old and the young  
  
----Sitting in my room (I am now the Muggle Studies professor!), I look outside to spot Hedwig. I'm looking for a Christmas card...maybe one from Severus...----  
  
A very Merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear  
  
War is over, if you want it  
  
War is over now  
  
Happy Christmas  
  
---Dear Harry,  
  
Harry, I have been thinking and I am asking you to come down to my rooms around 7:00. The Headmaster has granted me permission to take you to my old manor. Please owl back so I can make further plans.  
  
S. S.----  
  
It was not a perfect Christmas card but it was from him. Maybe Cupid can get us together for Christmas....  
  
Review 


	2. Two of Us

"Two of Us"  
  
As you guessed, it is a song fic to "Two of Us" and "The Long and Winding Road" by the Beatles  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own.  
  
For Caster  
  
----Two of us riding nowhere  
  
Spending someone's  
  
Hard earned pay  
  
You and me Sunday driving  
  
Not arriving  
  
On our way back home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're going home----  
  
I truly, madly, deeply, wanted to meet Severus but I had no courage to even think of asking him out without feeling rejected. Severus valued our friendship and I do not want to take advantage of him. He is truly bloody beautiful! Since the war, Ron and Hermione got married and moved to London. I stayed as the DADA professor. I first denied it but Albus insisted that I get it. Luckily, that's how I got to know the real Severus Snape.  
  
----Two of us sending postcards  
  
Writing letters  
  
On my wall  
  
You and me burning matches  
  
Lifting latches  
  
On our way back home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're going home----  
  
Picking out a nice shirt, green like my eyes, and a nice pair of tight fitting pants, I put them on hastily. Why should I care what he thinks of my clothes? After all, we are friends and that is what counts. Severus is in my life. No matter if he refuses my offer, I hope he will still want to be my friend. I learned about him-things I would have never thought I'd like. I love his laugh-deep and throaty. I love How me manages to make me so uncomfortable when he want to and he can make me feel welcome in his dungeons.  
  
----You and I have memories  
  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead----  
  
He's wonderful. Everything about him is wonderful. Walking down the long paths that lead me to his home...to his dungeons.... His safe house.... His sanctuary. I quickly think of what to say. 'Severus, I was wondering....' no, 'Severus, I saw this cool coffee shop and I was wondering if' no, 'Severus, would you like to go out with me? We don't have to date or anything....' Or I could just kiss him. No, I am royally screwed.  
  
----Two of us wearing raincoats  
  
Standing so low  
  
In the sun  
  
You and me chasing paper  
  
Getting nowhere  
  
On our way back home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're on our way home  
  
We're going home----  
  
I softly knocked at his door but I knew he heard me.  
  
'Harry...'  
  
He was looking his normal self, which is gorgeous. Although he must be 39, he was still beautiful. He had no wrinkles and he as wearing the new cloak I got him for Christmas.  
  
'Hi Severus.' I murmured, feeling embarrassed.  
  
'Come in,' he said, holding the door open for me.  
  
He sits me down and gets up and gives me a cup of Green Tea. I smile softly. He knows my favourite tea flavour.  
  
'Severus, this is too much,' I murmur over the rim of my cup.  
  
'Nonsense. Harry, this is Christmas time and believe it or not, I am not Grinch.'  
  
----The long and winding road that leads to your door  
  
Will never disappear  
  
I've seen that road before it always leads me here  
  
Leads me to your door----  
  
He sits near me and I can feel his body heat.  
  
'Sev! Whenever did you hear about us calling that?' I laugh.  
  
He smirks, 'I also know what we truly desire....'  
  
He's so close.... I want to kiss him, but if so, he'd hate me...  
  
'What do you truly desire, Sev?' I ask.  
  
----The wild and windy night that the rain washed away  
  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day  
  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way  
  
Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried  
  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried  
  
And still they lead me back to the long and winding road  
  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago  
  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to you door----  
  
'This,' he says, and pressing his lips to me.  
  
'Oh Sev,' I moan, kissing him back.  
  
After kissing him until I can't breathe, I rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
'Sev?'  
  
'Yes love?' he asks, clearly happy.  
  
I smile at the nickname.  
  
'Happy Christmas.'  
  
'And this is the best present I ever had.'  
  
I nip at his lobe playfully. 'Hey! That cloak cost me money.'  
  
'Ever heard of 'Love don't cost a thing?' Well, love doesn't or else I wouldn't have got you!'  
  
'Shut up and kiss me!'  
  
And he did.  
  
----But still they lead me back to the long and winding road  
  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago  
  
Don't keep me waiting here (Don't keep me wait), lead me to you door  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah----  
  
I finally belonged. I was finally home-safe in Sev's arms. 


End file.
